


Cauldrons and lipstick

by Arualiaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions to the Dark Mark, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Tom - Freeform, Femslash, Harriet has a helpless puppy crush, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Tamsyn is the queen of all high femmes, Tamsyn radiates big dick energy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/pseuds/Arualiaa
Summary: Harriet is mesmerised by Head Girl Riddle's lips. Things escalate from there.





	Cauldrons and lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).



> Prompt fill based off a tweet Exarite shared on the Tomarrymort Discord.

“Potter…” A smooth, velvety contralto broke her out of her reverie. “I believe you are staring.”

Aw, shite. Had she been? Of course she’d been. Tamsyn Riddle was only the most gorgeous, brilliant, perfect, beautiful witch in the entire school.

And now she was Head Girl. It wasn’t hard to see why: when she’d stopped the monster that was putting students into a coma, back when Harriet had been in her third year, she’d been praised to all Heavens for it.

Harriet felt bad for her housemate, however. Rubeus had always had a soft spot for animals, a tender soul, and he couldn’t have possibly known what an acromantula could do. He didn’t deserve to have his wand snapped, his future gone.

But Myrtle Warren didn’t deserve to die, either.

It was hard to think about such complicated matters when her years-long crush was standing next to her, in such close proximity. Her head felt fuzzy, as if it had been stuffed with cotton, and she was transfixed.

Why the Head Girl would bother with tutoring a Gryffindor nobody for her Potions OWL was beyond her.

“Potter, you are still staring. Potter?”

“Ah! S-sorry,” Harriet stammered out. Quick, think of an excuse, quick… “I was just…looking at your lipstick. It looks nice, compliments your eyes. Where’d you get it?”

It was true, she thought. The lipstick _did_ compliment Riddle’s eyes. They were a lovely shade of brown, but sometimes, when they caught the light in a certain way, they seemed to sparkle red like rubies. It was enthralling.

“Is that so?” The older girl smirked, those damn _gorgeous_ soft lips stretching. “I got it from Diagon Alley. Would you like a swatch?”

Harriet nodded, unthinkingly. Really, she just wanted an excuse for Riddle to take her wrist in those delicate hands, expose her forearm, and paint it with a line of crimson. It would be like wearing a mark on her skin, and the thought led her to repress a pleased shiver.

What she got was much better, though.

Riddle took her hand gently in hers and kissed it, leaving a clear lipstick mark.

Harriet felt branded, and a hot, hot flush crept up from her neck and to her cheeks. She liked the feeling, the unique shape of Riddle’s lips on her skin.

And the Head Girl’s smile didn’t waver for a second, a glint of smug confidence radiating off her. She knew what she was doing to Harriet.

“Hmmm… I am not too sure if this particular shade would look good on you,” she mused, tapping a perfectly manicured fingernail to her chin. “Perhaps a second test is in order.”

And before she knew it, Riddle’s lips were pressed against Harriet’s, and she was a puddle, right then and there. They were both sitting, but Harriet felt the need for support, her hands instinctively clutching Riddle’s robes. Her head spun in absolute bliss, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe—

And then Riddle pulled away, and her smirk was _smug_ , and Harriet idly noticed her lipstick hadn’t smudged one bit. Knowing her, it was probably charmed.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Riddle said in an intimate whisper, before reaching into a pocket in her robes and pulling out a small tube. “You can keep it. It looks good on you.”

Harriet reached for it, with trembling hands. She wasn’t quite sure what had happened right there, but her long-time crush radiated power, and there was a hungry glint in those brown eyes, that were looking more and more like her shade of lipstick.

She couldn’t look away.

“I think,” Riddle said conversationally, as if nothing had happened. “That you will find Potions less daunting if I accompany your tutoring with some more makeup advice. Would you care for more swatches, _Harriet_?”

Hearing her first name from those lips sent a tingle down her spine, one she couldn’t suppress.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. She needed _more_. “I would love that.”


End file.
